


I want to be there with you

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Inspired by Music, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge looks up again, heart racing the way it always does when he thinks of space and the beauty and freedom it holds. “Our lives are kind of wonderful, aren't they?”





	I want to be there with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphorisnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/gifts).

> Inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Js22HhowWw).

The land is dark and silent save for the occasional rustle of wind through the branches, but the sky is so alive. Wedge stands at the edge of a clearing gazing up at the bright glimmers of stars splashed across space like velvet so deep blue it's almost purple. He doesn't know the constellations - he travels so much, he rarely does on any given planet – but he almost feels like he can touch them just the same. He knows there are stories here, the history of a thousand generations of the sentients who live on this planet and those who have visited.

A hand slides into his, and Wedge comes back to ground to see Tycho has come up next to him. “We've finished setting up camp,” the blond says softly. There's a gentle smile on his face, just visible in the moonlight. “Head in the stars?”

Wedge hums acknowledgment. “Just thinking.” He looks up again, heart racing the way it always does when he thinks of space and the beauty and freedom it holds. “Our lives are kind of wonderful, aren't they?”

“They're not all bad,” Tycho allows. He follows Wedge's gaze. “The views here are amazing.”

“Just think of all the things we get to see that so many people don't. I've seen and experienced things I never would have imagined as a kid back on the station.” He looks at Tycho again, lips curving into a contented smile. “And the view beside me is as beautiful as the one up there.”

He thinks Tycho blushes, though it's hard to tell in the dimness. “I know what you mean.” Tycho squeezes his hand. They linger there together for several more long moments before Tycho says quietly, “I hate to drag you away from your contemplation, but duty calls. We need to set watches and bed down; morning's going to come soon enough.”

“You're right.” Wedge lets Tycho lead him back to where the rest of the Rogues are waiting. Most of his attention is already on tomorrow and the specifics of their goal here, but part of him wonders what awe-inspiring sight he'll be lucky enough to see and share with man he loves next.


End file.
